Breakaway
by KellyClarkstonGirl
Summary: Just a sweet little 34 fic
1. Numbuh 3's POV

**This is my second fic. How is it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkston**

Kuki was sitting in her room at the tree house, crying her eyes out. She accidentally pressed the self-destruct button in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. while playing with her favorite rainbow monkey. Numbuh 1 was so mad, that he never even talked to Numbuh 5 when they got back. Now THAT is surprising. Everyone talks to Numbuh 5 when they're depressed. Kuki did, but Numbuh 5 was mad, too. She turned on the radio to try to calm down. Her favorite song came on.

_Duhna duhna duhna_

_Duhna duhna duhna_

_Dudududududududu_

_Duhna duhna duhna_

_Duhna duhna duhna_

_Dudududududududu_

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance   
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Chorus

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

"That's what I'll do! I'll run away! They won't care!'

Then she thought she saw someone at her door. Someone with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Come on in, Numbuh 4."

"Hey, Kuki. You wanna go get some ice-cream?"

"Aren't you mad about earlier? Everyone else seems to be."

"Nah, that explosion was cool! It was all 'swoosh' and then we were all 'aaaah' and then we kicked those delightful butts with a 'pow' and a 'buwunk' and a 'thwonk' It was so AWESOME!"

"_Maybe Numbuh 4's just nicer than everyone else" _she thought. '_He definitely LOOKS nicer than the others."_

"Sure, Ice-cream would be nice, Wally."

"Come on, Kooks. Let's go"

"_Who needs to breakaway if I've got Wally on my side?"_

The End

**How did you like it? That was only my second, so pwease don't be to mean?**_  
_


	2. Wally's POV

**I decided to add on to this. Why? Because... It's Saturday and all my friends are busy! WAAAH! Anyway, here ya go.**

Numbuh 3 ran up to her room, crying. I turned to the guys, eyes flaming. "Oh, loike she 'asn't done that before! What's so bad about this time? I 'appen to remember at least 1 time EACH OF YOU PRESSED THE SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON!" I was P.O'd. They started yelling at Kuki because of something all of us has done before. Numbuh One, of course, said in hoity-toity British accent(**a/n: where did he get that accent, anyway? His dad is, like, from Wisconsin or something!**) "She deodorized the mission, and caused the delightful to notice us." "BUT WE STILL BEAT THE CRUD OUTTA THEM! WHAT IS THE PROBLEM!" "Numbuh 5 says, we should just let Numbuh 4 here tend to his girlfriend, while we fix the ship" "SHE. IS. NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed. Well she's not.

"Numbuh 4, let us fix the ship. Just, go get some ice-cream or something. That was an order, NOT A SUGGESTION!" Sounded like a suggestion to me.

I went up to Numbuh 3's room. She was laying on her bed, singing some song. "Breakaway" I think? She has a beautiful voice. Wait! What am I doing? "Come on in, Numbuh 4." O man, she saw me. Might as well ask her to get some ice-cream with me. "Hey, Kuki. Wanna go get some ice-cream?" Even when she's sad, she's beautiful. Wait, WHAT. Pretend it is 10 seconds ago and I never said that. "Aren't you mad at me about before? Everyone else seems to be." But as cute as she is when she's sad, I had to make her happy again. "Are you kidding! That crash was awesome!" well, it was. "It was all 'swoosh' and we were all 'aahhh!'" it's true! "then we kicked those delightful buts with a 'pow' and a 'bwonk' and a 'thwonk'! It was so AWESOME!" Why do I always do that? I must look like a freakin idiot. "Sure, ice-cream would be nice, Wally" WOAH! She called me by my real name! Score! "Come on, Kooks. Let's go." Kooks? Where did that come from? Hey, was she blushing? Nah, couldn't be.

**Ok, now that's the end. How did you like it?**


End file.
